yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Scritchy
is a Rank A, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Scritchy resembles Moskevil, except the fact that she is a female. She is light purple with wings of the same color, a dark tan beak, purple eyes, and lilac purple antennae. Instead of a purple hooded robe with darker stripes, Scritchy's is yellow with light mint green stripes. In the anime, the Scritchy featured -her name is Sarah- dedicates herself to give bug bites to people; however, she does not enjoy the fact that her schedule is packed and she cannot sleep. For that reason, she wants to have an easy bite. Her son (in the future) is John. He impulsed a treaty of peace with the humans in the future after a war broke out and agreed to travel to Mars. However, John requested Robonyan F to go to the present to protect Sarah. She sucks blood from her victims and leaves covered in bug bites. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series A Scritchy named Sarah appears in EP084, in which she causes Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan to have bug bites. Nate tries to drive her out with Noway, but she insists to have a bite. Suddenly, Robonyan F appears and explains that numerous Scritchies were hunted down until a male Scritchy named John made a truce with the humans and agreed to travel to Mars. However, he warns that a Cyborg was sent into the present to kill Sarah in order to prevent John for being born, and that Robonyan was sent at his request to protect her. Yo-kai Watch '' Scritchy rarely appears on trees in the Residential Area during the day (Uptown Springdale). ''Yo-kai Watch 2 '' Scritchy can be found in trees in the Excellent Expressway. She can also be freed by the Crank-a-kai with blue coins in the present. Also, she can be freed by the Mystery Way Crank-a-kai. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 '' Scritchy can rarely be found in the Gloombell Forest with an A-Rank Watch. ''Yo-kai Sangokushi '' Scritchy is found in the Hospital in Downtown Springdale. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset |30|-|Single enemy}} |80|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single enemy|6 = Makes an enemy itch constantly, which will decrease its HP.|-}} }}|120|-|All enemies| Makes enemies itchy and lowers their STR.}} ||6 = Absorbs foe's HP with regular attacks.|-}} Quotes * '''Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Want to be friends? Fair warning: you WILL itch." * '''Being traded: '"Feeling a little itchy? Yeah, that's my fault." * Loafing: ''"*zzz...*"'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"That's great!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Not bad, zzz!"'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"I'm itchy..."'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Huh. I'm out, and you're not itchy. Guess that means we're pals!"'' Etymology * "Kayukayu" derives from kayui (痒い, "itchy"). * "Scritchy" is a combination of scratch and itchy. * In Spanish, "Picorrón" is a translated as a lot itching. * In German, "Juckmuck" combines jucken (scratching/ having an itch) and mücke (mosquito). * In French, "Grattopère" combines '''Gratt'er ''(scratch) and the sufixe ''-'''optère.'' '' Trivia Related Yo-kai * Negatibuzz * Moskevil In Other Languages * Spanish: Picorrón * Italian: Prudor * German: Juckmuck * Portuguese (Brazil): Coça-Coça * French : Grattoptère de:Juckmuck Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai